


It's Cut(e)

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Hair cut, Kid crushes are the farthest I'm going with them I promise, Pocket Monsters: XY | Pokemon the Series: X & Y, they're too young to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: What was going through Ash's head when he first saw Serena's hair cut.Fluffcember Day 14: Hair Brushing/Styling
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 31





	It's Cut(e)

**Author's Note:**

> These two are a pair that I do like, it's just a little weird shipping them as kids, so for this piece, I'll just be hinting at their childhood crushes.
> 
> Speaking of which, I'm an absolute sucker for childhood friends to lovers so you bet your biscuits when Serena was revealed to have been childhood friends with him, I completely bought into the idea.
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Ash hadn’t seen Serena since yesterday evening after the showcase. Only Bonnie had when the two of them went to have dinner. Ash had seen companions fail hard like that before, and he had failed hard before as well. He knew that sometimes, in situations like this, space and time was necessary for one to sort themselves out and figure out your problems. Clemont was worried, but he must’ve understood that as well, because, after some reassurance, Clemont agreed to leave her be for the time being.

He worried he shouldn’t have done that the next morning when they were ready to leave. 

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie were all packed and waiting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center for Serena to come out for their departure, but none of them had seen her all day. Bonnie had mentioned that she went back to her room last night, so she should be here. After waiting a few more minutes, Ash finally decided “I’ll go look”, worry beginning to creep up on him. But when he turned to head for her room, he saw her standing there. 

At least, Ash thought it was Serena. He couldn’t quite tell if it was her because she looked different. Her dress was different, a bit more flowy and not a skirt now. It was also a different color, trading the velvet red for pink. Over it, she had a long, sleeveless red jacket with pockets at the end. To top it off, her blonde hair was a lot shorter. Her hair barely even reached her shoulders now.

Serena smiled with a “Tada!” and presented her new look. “Sorry I’m late. What d’ya think?” she asked with a twirl, putting on the final piece of the new look, her new hat, she posed for everyone to look at. 

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie made remarks about the new look, mostly complete shock, but Serena shrugged it off without a care in the world. “Time for a new change,” she said, and Ash knew the Serena in front of them was ready to continue on her journey. “I think it looks kind of cute.”

Ash didn’t even think before the words were out of his mouth, “Yeah, I think so too.”

Serena blushed a little bit. “Aww, thank you, Ash.”

It was at that moment that Ash had noticed the ribbon on Serena’s chest, and he blinked at it. “Is that ribbon…?”

Serena blushed a little more, putting a hand to the ribbon. “Yeah, it’s the present you gave me.”

Ash’s thoughts raced for a moment. Serena was wearing his gift. It  _ meant  _ something to her.  _ He _ meant something to her. He wasn’t just a traveling companion, he was her friend. It was a reassurance for her that he was there for her, and reassurance for him that she wanted him to be around her. And that put a smile on his face. 

But all those thoughts were a lot, and he didn’t want to ramble on, so he settled for a simple, “It looks great,” and Serena seemed to appreciate it. That was enough for now.


End file.
